


Change of Plans

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, ignoctweek, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: Noctis hadn't planned on spending the afternoon baking cookies with Ignis. It just sort of happened.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ignoct week everyone! And happy birthday to Ignis!
> 
> This first offering was written for the Day 1 prompt: "Stolen Kisses." Thanks go to eveshka for the idea of where to take this one!

The Citadel was not Noctis's favorite place in the world to be, especially on a Saturday afternoon, but a rare invitation to lunch from his father had sent him all but running to his former home.

He didn't know why he'd gotten his hopes up.

Their conversation had, as usual, been stilted and uncomfortable, and eventually interrupted by some business or other that his dad needed to go take care of Right Now. 

"I'm so sorry, Noct; perhaps another time," he'd said, just like he always did, and Noctis had forced a smile and a nod and bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that they didn't know how many more 'another time's his dad might have left.

Noctis had been about to head back to his apartment when he'd overheard one of the staff mention that Ignis was down in the kitchen.

He knew he should probably leave Ignis be, for once, but the part of him that was still sulking about his dad's cancelled plans knew that Ignis would never turn him away, and that was reason enough for him to change course.

He entered the kitchen and found Ignis easily enough. With a mumbled greeting, Noctis took a seat at the counter and settled in to watch Ignis at work doing what he did best.

"You've impeccable timing, Noct," Ignis said, and Noctis felt a pang - at least _someone_ appreciated his company today.

It soon became apparent that Ignis was baking peanut butter blossoms, and Noctis watched in fascination as Ignis turned the raw ingredients into cookie dough. He understood how it all worked, of course, but it never ceased to amaze him how Ignis could take a bunch of powders and liquids and turn them into edible, delicious food. Noctis had tried it himself a number of times, and it never remotely resembled whatever he'd set out to make.

Ignis placed a bag of chocolate kisses in front of him, interrupting his musings.

"If you'd be so kind as to unwrap these...?"

"Sure."

Noctis was always down with helping Ignis, on the rare occasions that Ignis actually sought his help. He wasn't much good at volunteering for these sorts of things, but he rarely said no if someone ASKED, and Ignis finally seemed to have picked up on that fact, recently. Soon enough, Noctis had a pretty decent pile of discarded silver foil next to him, and a bowl full of chocolate in front of him.

He'd managed to stay on task for the first half of the bag, but midway through the second, the sugary scent got to be too much.

He waited until Ignis's back was turned, then popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"That will be all, if you please," Ignis said over the whir of the electric mixer.

Noctis scowled. All these years he'd known Ignis, and he still had no idea how the hell he always KNEW what Noctis was doing behind his back.

"One's not going to hurt anything," he protested.

"It's never just one," Ignis said knowingly, turning around just as Noctis managed to snitch a second one.

"Gotta have one for each side of my mouth," Noctis said by way of explanation at the dirty look Ignis was giving him.

Ignis started rolling the dough into balls, which he then rolled in sugar and placed on a baking sheet. He filled two sheets and placed them in the oven.

"What's the occasion, anyway?" Noctis asked as he resumed unwrapping chocolates. He wasn't aware that Ignis did any cooking for anyone other than Noctis and, occasionally by proxy, Prompto and Gladio.

"Iris's birthday tomorrow," Ignis said. Then he frowned. "Don't tell me you'd forgotten...?"

"'Course I didn't," Noctis said, even though he totally had. It wasn't for lack of caring; he just wasn't any good at stuff like that. "Aren't birthdays more of a cake occasion, though?"

"Perhaps. But these came by request from the birthday girl herself, and who am I to say no to our young Lady Amicitia?"

“Keep it up and she'll end up with a crush on you, too.”  
   
Ignis gave an undignified snort under his breath.  
   
“Doubtful. Although I’m sure she won’t be crushed to know that the prince himself had a hand in baking her birthday biscuits.”  
   
Noctis grimaced. Iris was a sweet kid, really. But she was just turning thirteen, and Noctis had been the object of her affection for too many years now. He swore Gladio _encouraged_ her half the time, if only just to watch Noctis fall over himself trying not to make her feel bad.  
   
The oven timer went off, and Ignis withdrew both trays, placing them atop the heatproof pads he’d laid out in preparation. He put the remaining two trays into the oven, then turned and motioned at the bowl of unwrapped kisses.  
   
“Would you like to do the honors?”  
   
“Do I get to eat any of them?” Noctis asked hopefully.  
   
“If you wake up early enough tomorrow to attend the celebration, certainly.”  
   
Noctis scowled, met Ignis’s gaze, and grabbed another chocolate to eat in protest. Ignis rolled his eyes, snatching the bowl away and beginning the process of pressing the chocolates into the still-warm cookies. He then placed the finished blossoms on a rack to cool.  
   
“If you think I don’t know exactly how many of these the batch made, you’re sadly mistaken,” Ignis warned him, shaking his spatula in Noctis’s direction for good measure before turning around to begin cleaning up.  
   
“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said around a sigh. “They’re best when they’re warm, though,” he added under his breath.  
   
If Ignis heard him, he didn’t let on. Noctis ate a fourth kiss in retaliation, and if Ignis’s shoulders slumped somewhat in defeat, well, Noctis guessed it couldn’t be helped.  
   
Noctis had nearly nodded off on the countertop by the time the second batch was finished, but he started back to wakefulness as the timer went off again. He blinked blearily as Ignis gave each cookie its kiss and transferred all but two of them to the cooling rack. Ignis motioned at the remainders.  
   
“Good things come to those who wait,” he intoned, picking up one for himself as Noctis gladly took the other.  
   
“To good things,” Noctis said, holding his out.  
   
“To _patience_ ,” Ignis corrected, tapping their cookies together before taking a bite of his.  
   
Noctis knew he should savor his in all its warm, chocolate-peanut-buttery glory, but it was just too good to eat slowly. All too soon it was gone.

Ignis picked up the empty bowl to take to the sink, and it let out an unexpected rattle. They both blinked at the single chocolate kiss rolling around the bottom of the bowl. Ignis held the dish out to Noctis.  
   
He retrieved the chocolate but made no move to eat it as Ignis resumed his cleanup.  
   
Patience, huh?  
   
Ignis returned to the counter, wiping his hands with a dish towel. He transferred the cookies to an airtight container, returned the towel to its proper place, and gave a satisfied nod.  
   
“That ought to do it,” he said. “Would you like a ride back to your apartment?”  
   
“Sounds good,” Noctis said, getting to his feet.  
   
“Is there anywhere you need to stop on the way—?”  
   
The rest of Ignis’s question was cut off as Noctis none-too-gracefully placed the last chocolate kiss in his mouth.  
   
He was pretty sure he was going to treasure Ignis’s look of shock for the rest of his life.  
   
Ignis chewed.  
   
Swallowed.  
   
Looked at him for an explanation.  
   
Noctis shifted from one foot to the other.  
   
“‘Kiss the cook,’ right?”  
   
Ignis laughed aloud, and Noctis decided that, on the whole, coming to the Citadel today had been worth it after all.


End file.
